kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Shakuntala
Menaka (mother/deceased) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 14 }} Shakuntala is a rakshasa of the Gandharva clan and the only child of the king, Gandharva and his wife Menaka. In the first two seasons of the webtoon, she has been missing since her last sighting in the sura realm and is presumed dead. Appearance In her human form, Shakuntala appears as a young woman, with light-greenish skin. She has thick long green hair that she keeps untied, but tied in a wide ponytail with a green ribbon in her earlier stages. Shakun has green eyes and green eyebrows and light-green ears that appear as pointy formations of skin or hair. She has two similar formations on her back, that like her ears, grows more dense as she ages. Shakuntala wears a long green sleeveless dress with a neck guard that leaves her back bare. As an adult, she also wears two green sleeves that are fastened to her arms by thin green ribbons. Like her father Gandharva, she is often seen barefoot. Shakuntala is said to resemble Menaka|her mother greatly. Shakun I.PNG|Shakuntala in her first stage 2-59 young Shakuntala (detail).png|Shakuntala in her second stage Shakun III.PNG|Shakuntala in her third stage Personality Shakuntala has a pacifistic and modest personality. Throughout her life, her father has been extremely overprotective of her. She seems to like flowers, and is often seen kneeling on a bed of flowers while composing a chain of flowers. She was fond of Maruna, insisting to his father they should take him in. They spent a long time together, while the Garuda rakshasa trained with her father. Shakun enjoyed teasing Maruna in an affectionate way, which annoyed him a lot when he was in his 3rd stage and still immature. She was also fond of children and was often found playing and taking care of them. Whenever she had the chance, she would help the weakest of the Gandharva clan. Shakuntala is very selfless, stating once that to "stay there, with the other children, until the end" was enough for her. Skills and Abilities She has healing skills, and often uses them on herself because of her low tolerance for the toxic environment of the sura realm. Notes * According to Agni, Gandharva never started a fight before his daughter's disappearance, because Shakuntala would stop him. * Her nickname is Shakun. * Despite her royal heritage, Shakuntala is weak for a sura, as shown by her unusually fast development. Her weakness is notable because both of her parents are strong nastikas. * Sagara has stated twice that Shakuntala is dead and even Gandharva used to wonder how long she would last without him in the sura realm. Plot History A young Shakuntala was kidnapped by the gods, but is returned to Gandharva by Agni, who thus saves both Gandharva's and Shakuntala's life. As a result of this, later on she made her father promise her he would not fight Agni. She is often shown to be arranging flowers, making bouquets and daisy chains. While rarely wearing one herself, she has equipped both Gandharva and Maruna with one. Her modest ways have at one point calmed a maddened Maruna. Upon realizing how important she was to her father, she requested personally, that if she was used as a bait ever again, he would not go out of his way to save her. She claims that she understands she is important for him, but that Gandharva is more important for the clan. By the year N0, Shakuntala and the rest of her clan were forced to adapt to the sura realm. She's seen with Urvasi commenting on the danger of the atmosphere for the little ones. Her father arrives and tells her he had been worried about her and considered making an ocean so she would be comfortable. Shakun thanks him for worrying about her and guarantees him she'll be fine. She takes her leave along with Urvasi claiming she should go to help those in need, Gandharva notices she's shivering as they leave. Manasvin confirms Gandharva's suspicions about Shakun getting poisoned and healing herself to avoid worrying him. The situation for the Gandharva clan worsened and Urvasi advised everyone to leave the weak behind and take refuge in the Garuda Stronghold. By those standards, Shakuntala was to remain there, but as the daughter of the King, she was allowed to go to the Garuda. She found this unfair and refused to go, preferring to remain with the children that were going to be left. She was advised against it by Makara, who explained her that if she remains there, her father will not leave, either and would try to create an ocean. Shakuntala understands, but still refuses to go and, as predicted by Makara, Gandharva also stays. Gandharva has a flashback where Shakuntala is shown being taken away with tears in her eyes, calling for him. Season 1 Shakuntala's whereabouts are unknown even to the suras of the sura realm. Many suras consider her to be dead ever since the Gandharva clan fled their stronghold in the sura realm. Throughout Season 1, her father Gandharva searches for her, but to no avail. Season 3 Chapter 42: Crossroads A Taraka clan sura taking the form of Shakuntala appears in Kalibloom when Agni and Chandra experiment on a node with Siera Sies, the Earth Temple's priest. It manipulates Gandharva into thinking that it is actually Shakuntala herself, but Agni argues that it is a Taraka clan sura who devoured Shakuntala. Just as Agni is about to kill Gandharva, immobilized by the return of his daughter, the Taraka sura attacks Agni, only to be stabbed by Gandharva. Just as it is about to be stabbed, the sura reveals to Agni through insight that it is indeed Shakuntala herself and all that she has done is to allow Gandharva to let go of his daughter and help the gods achieve the best possible future. References es:Shakuntala